


Sentence Starters

by Grumpy_Bubble_Tea



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Bubble_Tea/pseuds/Grumpy_Bubble_Tea
Summary: A series of requests and drabbles I received on Tumblr! I'll be adding more soon.





	1. It's Okay

The two boys sat in Ninjara’s room, on opposite corners of the bed. It was dark, and late at night, so most of the other fighters had already gone to sleep. They’d been sitting together for a while, with tension filling the atmosphere. That morning, Spring Man accidentally hit Ninjara a little harder than he meant to in one of their fights. Ninjara had a large, purple bruise left on his right cheek, and had been complaining of a headache all day.

Ninjara held an ice pack up to his cheek, flinching from how cold it was. He looked over to Spring Man, who had been refusing to look him in the eyes since the fight, and sighed. Before Ninjara had the chance to say anything, tears immediately began to flow down Spring Man’s cheeks. He stood up from the bed and turned to Ninjara.

“I’m _**so**_ sorry! I **_really_** didn’t mean to hit you that hard, and now you’ve got this ** _huge_** bruise on your cheek, and I feel terrible, and I honestly didn’t mean to hurt you, Ninjara, I’m so–”

Ninjara dropped his ice pack on his bed and walked over to Spring Man, wrapping his arms around him. He sighed, holding the blue-haired man close. 

 

 _ **“Stop apologizing, It’s not your fault**. _ I’m not upset with you at all. Accidents happen…Like that time Min Min nearly knocked you out.” 

 

Spring Man laughed and wiped his eyes, hugging Ninjara back. “That wasn’t an accident, and you know it!” 

 

The two sat on the bed together, leaning against each other, smiling.

 

“I really am sorry, Ninjara. I didn’t think I’d hurt you this badly…That bruise looks terrible.” 

 

“It’s okay.” 


	2. A Disastrous Dinner

 Min Min sat at the kitchen table, setting out the ingredients she needed to make dinner. Spring Man requested pizza, of course, but Min Min decided she’d switch it up and serve it home-made instead of delivery. She had the ingredients to the meal sprawled out on the table. She collected all the bowls and spoons, preheated the oven, and had even bought the ingredients herself. Tonight’s dinner was going to be amazing. 

 

Or so she thought. 

 

After making the dough and creating the pizza, she put it in the oven. Min Min had done everything perfectly, except leave the pizza in the oven for the right amount of time. She figured she could make dinner without a recipe, which was actually working out well. However, she left the pizza in for too long and didn’t realize it until after she smelled it burning.  _Whoops._

 

_“Hey, Ribbon! ** _Help me with dinner for a second!_** ” Min Min yelled as she raced over to the oven, opened it, and quickly took the ruined pizza out. She coughed as a bit of smoke filled the air. Ribbon came dashing down the hallway of the house, around the kitchen table, and over to Min Min. _

 

_“Are you okay?” Ribbon Girl asked Min Min frantically, patting her back to help her cough._

 

_“…I’m fine.”_

 

_Ribbon Girl looked at the burnt pizza, the smoke-spewing oven, and then over at Min Min, who was avoiding her gaze. Ribbon dumped the pizza in the trash._

 

_“When you meant help you with dinner for a second…you really meant help me make the entire meal…”_

 

_“It’s okay, I just need you to help me get the ingredients. I can do all the actual cooking myself.”_

 

_“Clearly…” Ribbon said, looking over to the trash bin with the ruined pizza sitting in it._


	3. My Closet

Min Min sighed at Ribbon Girl, who was now flaunting one of Min Min’s shirts all over the house. It was the slightest bit bigger than her, and was one of Min Min’s long-sleeved sweaters. Min Min had been sitting on the couch in the living room, relaxing after spending the entire day fighting with the other members of the ARMS league, when Ribbon Girl walked in wearing Min Min’s sweater. It was the same shade of red as the beanie Min Min wore in battle. 

 

Ribbon walked over to the couch, grinning mischievously. She giggled as she sat next to Min Min and laid her head on the older girl’s shoulder. 

 

“You like my shirt, Min?” Ribbon giggled kissing Min Min’s cheek. 

 

“Yeah, I do. In fact, I was wearing it just last week, and I remember buying it from the store.” 

 

_**“It may be your shirt, but it was in my closet.”** _

 

_Min Min laughed and stood up from the couch, grinning at Ribbon Girl. She walked down the hallway of the house, opened one of the bedroom doors and walked inside. The carpet was the same shade of purple as the stage Ribbon Girl performed on, and had a couple other shirts Ribbon had _“borrowed”_  from Min Min. Min Min walked along it to the closet doors, that were made of large mirrors. Perfect for flashing her smile to Ribbon, who had followed her. _

 

_“You’re gunna take one of _my_  shirts?” Ribbon asked, laughing from the doorway of the bedroom. _

 

_Min Min picked out a long-sleeved white sweater and laughed._

 

_“Yeah. Next time you see it, it’ll be in _ **my**_  closet.” _


	4. Let's Fix This

It was the dead of night. Mechanica was up at some ridiculous hour, sitting in the dark of her bedroom, surrounded by torn blue prints and sketches. Her tools were scattered around the room, and pieces of her mech were damaged due to her carelessly taking it apart, and tossing them aside. Aside from the noise of her working, her quiet sobs could be heard from outside her bedroom door. She didn’t think anyone would hear her, considering she was typically the only person awake at this hour. 

 

It was roughly 4 in the morning when Mechanica’s bedroom door creaked open. Ninjara was typically asleep at this time, but had stayed up studying for upcoming exams. He was leaving his bedroom to get some water from the kitchen when he overheard Mechanica’s crying. She turned towards the door with a look that seemed like a mixture of horror and surprise, dropping the wrench in her hand. 

 

Ninjara took a few steps towards her, looking around at the mess. “..What are you doing? What’s all this?” 

 

Mechanica quickly rushed to her feet, more tears rushing down her face. “I-I-It’s nothing, I….I just….” Her sobbing became worse, and she could hardly speak at all.

 

Ninjara sat her down on the floor, plopping beside her, and shushing her cries in an attempt to calm her down. The more he tried to get her to relax, the more she strained herself to speak despite the sobbing making her words incoherent. 

 

“Mechanica, _ **Slow down…why are you crying?”**_

 

She wiped falling tears off her cheeks and reached for her phone before unlocking it and opening various social media sites. There were posts upon posts of people criticizing her. Nothing but insults and hatred. She simply handed the device to Ninjara, and then pointed to her bed where a folded sheet of line paper was sitting. He assumed it regarded the messages online. 

 

Mechanica had always dreamed of being apart of the ARMS league, and had to make a robot suit to enter. Ever since she had joined, she had received criticism for not naturally having the ARMS ability. It seemed as though the stress and hatred had finally destroyed her. Here she was, at 4 in the morning, sobbing, tearing apart her best creation, and preparing to leave behind her entire career. 

 

Ninjara gave her a hug, put the phone down, threw out the note, and sat back down next to her. 

 

“Let’s clean this up together. Everything’ll be okay.” 

 


	5. Please Take Care of Yourself

“I’m fine.”

 

He looked at her like she was crazy. Min Min stood in the lobby area, covered in scratches and bruises. In her last fight, at the Ninja University, she had stumbled down the steps. It looked like she had injured her knee, and the pain her eyes when she stood up was immense. Still, she argued that she could last another fight, just one more round.

 

“You can’t do another fight– _Look at you!_  You need to get help,  _now!”_

 

_Spring Man pleaded, although his voice was falling upon deaf ears. Min Min, who was now leaning against the wall of the lobby because she couldn’t stand by herself, looked him in the eyes._

 

_“I’m _ **fine.**_  I can do another fight, I’ll be okay.” She attempted to stand up, and immediately fell back against the wall, hissing in pain. Spring Man, sighed and decided he was going to take matters into his own hands._

 

_“Lean on me, we need to get you home.”_

 

_She looked at him, then down her knee. It wasn’t any use. She hated giving up, but also hated the pain she was in. She hated making Spring upset._

 

_“Okay. Let’s go.”_

 

_He smiled, allowing her to lean on to his back._

 

_“Does it have to be a piggyback ri-”_

 

_“Yes!”_

 


	6. Building Up Stress

She was _ **not**_  happy. 

 

Twintelle is often seen as a mother figure to all the ARMS fighters. She loves them deeply, and goes out of her way to take care of them. Much like a mother, she goes out of her way to make sure they’re safe. So, when it was 1 in the morning, and one of her “children” were missing, and not answering his phone, she set out to look for him. 

 

She walked out to the Snake Park. At 1 in the morning. It was pitch black out, and neither Twintelle nor Kid Cobra were very happy on the walk back home. He was in the middle of a stream, too. Normally, she wouldn’t be upset, but when your kid leaves the house in the middle night with no word of where he’s going and doesn’t answer his cell phone at all, you assume bad things have happened. 

 

“I’m okay! You don’t need to walk me home.”

 

She stopped in her tracks and looked back at him.

 

He wasn’t wrong. Kid Cobra was 19, legally an adult. He also had two functioning legs, so he could walk himself home. His phone, which had been sitting in his pocket, was being blown up. It seemed like his fans weren’t happy about the stream being cut short either. 

 

 “ _Yes_ , I do need to walk you home. You aren’t mature enough to get home by yourself if you aren’t mature enough to at _ **least**_ let us know you hadn’t gone missing.” 

 

The tone in her voice made him flinch. It was obvious the current situation wasn’t the only thing bothering her. She had a pained look in her eyes too, like any further conflict would cause her to begin to cry. 

 

“…Are…Are you okay?” 

 

She turned back away from him, as if to continue walking. Instead of continuing their trip home, she froze. After a moment, small sniffles could be heard from her. For the first time ever, Twintelle was actually in tears in front of Kid Cobra.

 

He stepped in front of her and guided her to a nearby alleyway. The only thing that would make her more upset was if someone else saw her like this. Especially if they got it on camera. She tried to speak to him, to assure him she was okay, but all her words were incoherent and slurred because of her sobs. 

 

“Slow down…Why are you crying?” 

 

She wiped her eyes and let out a sigh. 

 

“I’m sorry, I just…I’ve been so stressed lately. I got casted for another movie, and we have more fights coming up soon. Mechanica and Helix cause trouble everywhere they go and…I’m sorry. I was just really concerned when you weren’t answering your phone. I didn’t need anything else to worry about. I needed to know you were okay. I’ve just been under too much pressure lately.” 

 

He hugged her, and she immediately hugged him back. They both apologized, and once Twintelle had calmed down, they continued their trip home. 

 

“I’m really sorry for upsetting you…I’ll try to let you know I’m okay in the future, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

She smiled. 


	7. An Oblivious Date

With one working at a ramen shop, the other being a pop star, and both being international fighters, their schedules were constantly hectic and busy. Every so often they had days off, and every so often they got a chance to hang out and spend time with each other. Just the two of them. This time, they chose to go out to the arcade for a date. 

 

 Although they were just going to the arcade, it was still a date, a romantic outing for both girls attending. Ribbon Girl, as usual, dressed as nicely as she could. She wore her signature bow that kept her hair in a ponytail, and her normal red lipstick. She had put on black mascara, light amounts of pink blush on both cheeks, and even a small amount of eye shadow to finish off the look. 

 

She had on a magenta dress that flowed down to her knees. It had spaghetti strap sleeves, and was cut at the top into a flower-petal shape. The straps and rim of the dress were outlined in a lighter shade of pink. Rather fancy for just going to the arcade, but she looked beautiful.

 

Min Min, on the other hand, dressed more casually for the occasion. She had a long sleeved red sweater that was cut almost like a crop top at her waist. She wore blue jeans that were cuffed at the bottom, and black and white sneakers. For the date, though, she ditched her noodle bowl beanie and wore eye liner and a light amount of pink blush. 

 

They were both star-struck when they saw each other before heading out to the arcade. The blushing on their cheeks was millions of shades darker than the blush they were wearing. However, Ribbon Girl had completely overlooked one aspect of Min Min’s appearance until they got to the arcade.

 

They were playing a dance game together, stepping on the pads with the corresponding arrows to those on the screen that were now moving rapidly and to the beat of the song. The music video played behind the arrows, and it’s glow  gleamed throughout the arcade, through the darkness of the remainder of the room. Ribbon Girl had glanced over in Min Min’s direction just to see her score, just to see how many more points she needed to win, when a glossy shine across Min Min’s lips caught Ribbon’s attention. 

 

The moment the song finished, Min Min turned to see Ribbon staring at her, giggling. 

 

“…What?” 

 

Ribbon smiled.

 

_**“Are you wearing lip gloss?”** _

 

Min Min blushed before nodding. Ribbon walked closer to her, and pressed a kiss to the older girl’s lips. 

 

“You look so cute!”


End file.
